Pressure ulcers also known as bedsores or decubitus ulcers develop when a patient is forced to lie down or sit for a long period of time without being able to change position. Bedsores are known for being hard to treat and for causing excruciating pain and can cause ischemia, which can lead to tissue necrosis if left untreated. In some cases, if the ulcer extends to a large tissue surface necrosis may be unavoidable. Therefore, people who treat bedridden patients or patients who are required to sit for long periods are very aware of the danger of developing pressure ulcers and how important it is to try and prevent these ulcers from developing.
There are some methods and systems that are currently used to try and prevent pressure ulcers from being developed such as specially designed foam, gel or air-filled cushions or mattresses that can relieve pressure and help ensure that the body is appropriately positioned in the bed/chair or systems that can lift or facilitate a caretaker in lifting the patient into a vertical posture. These methods and systems require caretakers such as the hospital/institute nurses to turn bedridden patients for changing their laying position, change their sheets frequently and lifting those patients to a vertical position. Patients who are bedridden for long periods often gain weight making these tasks even harder to perform and may require more caretakers. Moreover, these methods often cause embarrassment and frustration for the bedridden patients who utterly depend upon others.